


bubbles

by narzi



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку СтарБакс Феста. Просто история на фоне военных действий про внезапно случившееся нечто странное, что привело к некоторым трудностям.<br/>Предупреждение: это КОМИКСверс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles

Пузырь с громким хлопком лопнул, оседая розоватой пленкой на губах и щеках подростка. Он с задумчивыми видом собрал ошметки жвачки языком, пытаясь решить, окончательно ли потеряло лакомство вкус или можно попытаться с него выжать что-нибудь еще.   
Проклятая жвачка. Кто бы мог подумать, что смотреть на то, как кто-то с крайне сосредоточенным видом начинает наматывать на палец почти обесцветившуюся субстанцию, выстраивая причудливую фигуру, поблескивающую от слюны, будет такой пыткой?  
− Эй, партнер, что-то не так? − комок жвачки снова исчез во рту Баки, можно было заметить, как он перекатил ее на языке, явно собираясь выдуть пузырь.   
− Все в порядке, − сдержанно ответил Стив, отводя взгляд. Надо прекращать пялиться, вот и все.  
− А...   
Баки успокоился и снова принялся терзать языком жвачку. Он нахмурился, заправляя все еще липкими пальцами челку за ухо (та тут же снова выпала, затрепетав на ветру), поправил маску и, резко выдохнув, поинтересовался, переводя взгляд на напарника:  
− Кэп, у тебя же нет никаких проблем со мной после... − он на секунду замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово, но, видимо, так и не нашел подходящего: − Ну, ты понял. Мы же все еще команда?  
Роджерс испытал непреодолимое желание пойти окунуться в ледяную воду, прямо с головой, и никогда не всплывать, но вместо этого просто встал с наспех сколоченной возле казармы скамейки. Машинально отряхнув штанины, он из себя выдавил:  
− Конечно, команда, − и побыстрее натянул на себя капюшон формы, чтобы не было видно его замешательства.  
− Ты не умеешь врать.  
Конечно, не умеет. И именно поэтому он сейчас так резво куда-то убежал, откликнувшись на чей-то зов, предназначенный даже не ему. Конечно, Капитан Америка нужен везде. 

\---  
 _За день до... ___

__− Не знал, что герои это тоже делают.  
Голос, прозвучавший над ухом, заставил вздрогнуть и застыть изваянием. Прямо с рукой в трусах, не в силах ей пошевелить. Оставалось только хлопать глазами и судорожно соображать, что сказать в ответ. Ну явно не правду о том, что да, герои тоже занимаются самоудовлетворением, только очень редко и в специально отведенное для этого время.   
− Кэп, ты не напрягайся. Продолжай, не отступай от намеченного плана, все путем, − заверил Баки, понимающе похлопав Стива по плечу. Кажется, он даже заговорщицки хихикнул, мол, все мы не без греха, друг.  
− Вообще-то... − наконец отмер Роджерс. − Я думал, здесь никого не будет!  
Он действительно был уверен в том, что в его личную палатку никому не приспичит среди ночи врываться без повода. Точнее сказать, прокрадываться. Никому, кроме его шебутного напарника. И, конечно, в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Не сказать, что он особо стеснялся кого-то, но такие вещи принято делать в гордом одиночестве, без соглядатаев.  
− Я тебе не мешаю! − хмыкнул Баки, опускаясь рядом и с любопытством разглядывая прерванный процесс, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в полутьме. Да что вообще происходит? − Могу даже помочь, − будничным тоном добавил он.  
− Что, прости? − наверное, через целую минуту напряженного молчания поинтересовался Стив.  
− Ну, там журнальчик соответствующий принести, а ты что подумал?   
Снова повисло молчание, нарушаемое только тяжелым дыханием Роджерса.  
− Я...− определенно, на поле боя Капитан Америка отличался большим красноречием и сообразительностью.   
Баки рассмеялся, вогнав Стива в еще больший ступор. Деликатная проблема, с которой он хотел разобраться, уже почти сошла на нет.  
− А, ну так я тоже могу. Наверное, − после некоторого молчания добавил Барнс. В пробивающемся сквозь щель на входе в палатку свете от дежурных фонарей, расставленных по лагерю, было видно, как хитро он улыбается. Кажется, он оказался непозволительно близко. − Если хочешь.  
− Баки! Как тебе вообще такое в голову могло прийти? − в ужасе отшатнулся Стив, наконец доставая предательскую руку из белья и в возмущении взмахивая ей в воздухе.  
− Хэй, мы же партнеры! Мы должны друг другу помогать, это нормально! − голос Баки звучал очень уверенно.  
Может быть, он и прав, только вот... Мысль потерялась где-то в пути. Рука напарника оказалась там, где совсем недавно была его собственная. Дыхание перехватило.  
− Это не слишком нормально! Точнее, совсем ненормально!  
По-хорошему, надо бы убрать его руку. Это неправильно. Но почему-то не получается даже двинуться.   
− Не нравится?  
Баки приблизился, обдавая ухо горячим влажным дыханием. От него явственно пахнет жвачкой, ящик которой где-то раздобыли ребята, и теперь каждый второй в лагере ходил, двигая челюстями и лопая пузыри. Его голос звучит почти обиженно, но рука продолжает двигаться очень уверенно, будто Баки только всю жизнь этим и занимался, что трогал чужие члены.  
− Не в этом дело. Ты…  
− Если ты мне скажешь, что я маленький, то я тебе врежу! – угадал мысль Стива Барнс. – Ты меня старше всего на четыре года, а ведешь себя, как мой дедушка! Расслабься.   
Расслабиться не получается, только напрячься еще сильнее. Да, их разница в возрасте не настолько велика, но… Огромная ответственность на плечах Стива действительно добавляет ему сверху пару десятков лет. Но и Баки ребенком язык не поворачивается назвать. Детям не место на войне, они не кидаются в бой, не стреляют с легкостью в людей, пускай даже и во врагов.   
Но он тоже парень. Это еще более чертовски неправильно. С девушками Стиву не везло. Даже сейчас, когда он больше не бруклинский хлюпик, которого сдувает ветром, а Капитан Америка. Сказать по правде, никто никогда не горел желанием ворваться в его личное пространство и просто сказать «Эй, расслабься, друг». Это подкупает.  
Напарник. Которому доверено прикрывать ему спину, которому доверено быть рядом, и… Теперь еще и это.  
Все эти мысли напоминали оправдательную речь неизвестно перед кем. Но, видимо, они имели некоторый эффект, поэтому Стив не отталкивает ласкающую руку, позволяя едва ли не усесться к себе на колени.  
− Всем надо снимать напряжение.   
Точно, именно так.   
Поцелуй выходит неумелый, смазанный, отчаянно пахнущий выплюнутой куда-то в угол палатки жвачкой и еще чем-то горьким. Наверное, Баки где-то с солдатами под шумок хлебнул виски, пока никто не спохватился, и пытался так заглушить запах. От осознания того, что партнера нельзя назвать находящимся в здравом рассудке, Роджерсу становится стыдно вдвойне: сам-то он напиться не может, чтобы списать все на алкоголь. Так что все исключительно на его совести.   
Заговорщически обернувшись на вход палатки, будто там кто-то может поджидать и ворваться с изобличительным криком «Ага, попались!», Баки отползает чуть назад, начиная расстегивать свою, так и не снятую с последнего захода на поле, форму. Он ежится от холодного воздуха, гуляющего по палатке – на улице уже давно не лето. Как под гипнозом, Стив, убеждая себя в том, что это в знак солидарности, избавляется от собственной одежды, по привычке складывая ее стопкой в ногах уже основательно смятой постели, все время оборачиваясь на напарника, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали.  
Определенно, ничего общего с аппетитными формами девиц из тех самых хваленых журналов, даже на «простых» девушек, которых можно было встретить в любом клубе танцев, и тех самых, которые игнорировали Стива, даже сидя в гордом одиночестве на скамеечке в углу в ожидании приглашения, не похоже. Интересно, сейчас бы они его так же принимали за пустое место?   
Все мысли о безымянных девушках в красивых платьях куда-то уплывают. Баки подползает вперед, возвращаясь на расстеленное на земле солдатское одеяло, даже в тусклом свете фонарей, пробивающемся сквозь щели палатки, можно разглядеть, как у него испачкалось колено. Сейчас, наверное, грязи насыпет на постель. И плевать.   
Еще не до конца оформившееся довольно тощее тело, но уже с четко проступающими, как у любого тренированного бойца, мышцами, оказывается удивительно горячим. Ощупывать ладонями бедра, бездумно хвататься за бока, слушая сдавленное хихиканье, как от щекотки, вести по плечам – это все еще кажется неправильным, но остановиться невозможно.   
− Тьфу! Волосы в рот попали, − пожаловался Баки, отплевываясь от собственной непослушной челки, прерывая очередной неудачный поцелуй. На взгляд Стива, у него получается откровенно хреново, но Барнс никакого недовольства не высказывает: губы у него поблескивают от слюны, сам улыбается, как налакавшийся сливок кот, тяжело дышит. Если бы кто Роджерсу сообщил, что в первый раз он будет целоваться в двадцать лет с собственным напарником – он бы покрутил пальцем у виска и глубоко оскорбился. Или наоборот, порадовался бы, что ему пророчат хотя бы такой опыт. Наверное, у Баки таких проблем не было. Или были, но он о них не распространялся, стараясь держаться на виду довольно нагло и самоуверенно, будто весь мир у его ног. Или будет. Во всяком случае, представить его, угрюмо молчащего и завернутого в себя, абсолютно невозможно. Обаяния у него хоть отбавляй.  
− Мы же до конца идем, да? – деловито поинтересовался тот, явно не подозревая о философских размышлениях Стива.   
− До конца? – удалось выдавить из себя Роджерсу, пробиваясь сквозь туман собственного и чужого возбуждения. Кажется, Баки везде – трется, что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос, хватается за все, что только можно, позволяя делать то же самое с собой.  
Поймав на себе слегка заторможенный и непонимающий взгляд, он снова хихикнул, склоняясь ближе.  
Стив не знал, от чего он испытал больше стыда – от того, что ему горячечно прошептал Баки, поясняя, что он имел в виду, или от того, каким он голосом он это говорил, постоянно дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до уха. Хочется неуместно по-стариковски погрозить ему пальцем и грозно вопросить, где он такого нахватался, но получается только кивнуть.  
− Есть, Кэп, − шутливо отдал честь Барнс, снова хохотнув, заметив, как тот напрягся от официального обращения. Он отпрянул, начиная шарить руками вокруг расстеленного одеяла. Рядом стояли ящики с патронами и прочим военным снаряжением. В сырую погоду, как сейчас, лучше это хранить хоть под какой-нибудь крышей, пускай даже в капитанской палатке. Наконец Баки издал победный клич, дотягиваясь до найденной аптечки, попросту спихивая ее вниз и рассыпая содержимое по земле.   
− На, − он протягивает Стиву какой-то тюбик, кажется, с мазью от обморожений, а сам с видом повелителя оттесняет его с одеяла, чтобы лечь на его место. Он вновь ловит на себе любопытный и какой-то даже осуждающий взгляд, беззаботно пожимает плечами, поясняя: − Стив, в армии нет девчонок. А если и есть, то они не всем достаются. Я здесь и не такого насмотрелся, потому и знаю, что к чему.  
− А ты сам..? – вопрос Роджерса повисает в воздухе.   
Почувствовав напряжение партнера, Барнс помотал головой.  
− Фу, боже, нет. Я лучше девчонку подожду. Или тебя. Ты крутой. Тебе можно, − бесхитростно ответил он, пихая Стива коленкой, мол, чего застыл столбом, кто делом заниматься будет. Он уже перешел на простые обрывочные предложения, видимо, думать ему сейчас непросто. – Ты мне сразу понравился, − добивая, проговорил Баки.  
От мази идет странный резкий запах, выгоняя из палатки жвачный дух, которым, кажется, здесь все пропиталось. Смотреть на кого-то, лежащего перед ним с раздвинутыми ногами, и это не следствие неудачного падения от удара врага, Стиву настолько непривычно, что он просто несколько минут глядит вперед, стараясь запомнить все до мельчайших деталей. Видно, что Баки не терпится его поторопить, но он просто недовольно ерзает по одеялу, ухмыляясь и упиваясь произведенным впечатлением.   
От вторжения пальцев Баки недовольно шипит, но заметив на лице Стива сомнение и явное желание на этом и закончить, он пихает его кулаком в плечо, чтобы не смел прерываться.   
− Не держи меня за девчонку, я не стеклянный, − с гордостью проговорил он, старательно приклеивая улыбку на лицо. В очередной раз помотав головой, пытаясь убрать мешающийся, прилипший ко лбу, локон челки, он вцепился пальцами одной руки в одеяло, а второй накрыл собственный член, сжимая.   
Свои ощущения Стив не смог бы даже описать самому доверенному лицу, которым, по иронии судьбы, был сам Баки. Да и вряд ли бы тот стал слушать. Из тягучей дымки его выкидывает ощутимый тычок в плечо. Да, наверное, хватит с этим тянуть.   
Баки слегка нервно усмехнулся, разглядывая лицо Стива, наполненное мрачной решимостью. Ну точь-в-точь с таким лицом он щит во врагов швыряет! Скопировав его выражение, Барнс кивнул, инстинктивно зажмуриваясь и сжимая зубы. Его знаний вполне хватает, чтобы осознавать, что вряд ли это будет сразу «неземное наслаждение» или как там говорят особо впечатлительные девчонки. Да и вообще, его может и не быть. Во всяком случае, им сейчас и не пахнет, но морального удовлетворения пока хватает с головой. От осознания того факта, что кому-то от него начисто сносит крышу, а особенно тому, кем он восхищается. И кем восхищается минимум пол-Америки, если не все население штатов.   
Рука гладит собственный член в ритм движениям Стива, позволяя пока что балансировать на грани боли и удовольствия. Эта же боль совершенно другая, совсем не такая, как от пули в бок или вывихнутой в драке конечности. Такую можно терпеть с шальным восторгом. К тому же, украденные остатки виски еще не выветрились, что явно к лучшему.   
Одеяло окончательно сбилось, теперь местами чувствуется неровная холодная земля, под локтем что-то липкое: наверное, выкинутая жвачка улетела недостаточно далеко, и теперь прилипла, тоже желая поучаствовать в процессе.   
Стив не без гордости словил собственную мысль, что целоваться у него получается уже на порядок лучше, чем в начале. Во всяком случае, это больше не нелепое вылизывание чужого рта. Ноги сомкнулись за его спиной, заставляя притереться еще ближе. Тихие стоны нельзя идентифицировать как полностью болезненные, что дарит облегчение от осознания того, что он не конченный эгоист, воспользовавшийся ситуацией. Подходя к грани, очень сложно не сорваться на грубые быстрые толчки, удается с трудом заставить себя притормозить, чтобы убедиться, что у партнера нет желания оказаться на другом конце света.   
Искаженное удовольствие приходит к Баки очень запоздало, когда уже опаливает внутренности горячим, в ходе случайного движения. Из горла вырывается резкий вздох, он тут же затыкает сам себе рот. О нет, это исключительно их маленький секрет, пахнущий жвачкой, мазью от обморожения и немного алкоголем, это не будет достоянием общественности. Получается урвать еще несколько таких нужных, «правильных» толчков внутрь, прежде чем он издает разочарованный стон, но возбуждение возвращается в полную силу, стоит поверх его ладони на члене оказаться чужой, большой и шершавой от постоянного ношения грубых перчаток формы.   
− Оу, вау, − Баки несколько раз удивленно моргнул, будто не ожидал такого финала. По пальцам течет сперма. Кажется, он только что переспал с Капитаном Америка. Круто.   
Стив тяжело дышит, пытаясь собрать кусочки собственного разума, который разлетелся вдребезги.   
− Обниматься не будем, не беспокойся, мы же напарники, а не какая-нибудь сопливая парочка! – фыркнул Барнс, выпрямляясь и выпутываясь из объятий, насмешливо толкнул его локтем. Он пытался найти впотьмах что-нибудь, чем можно вытереться, первой под руку попалась майка Стива. Теперь ее лучше куда-нибудь выкинуть. Неловко натягивая собственные трусы, основательно измазанные в грязи, он поднял взгляд на Роджерса, который все еще молчал. – Эй, тебе что, не понравилось?  
В голосе Баки сквозила неприкрытая обида.  
Вместо ответа Стив сгреб его в охапку, укладывая обратно на мятое одеяло и не давая даже ни малейшего шанса, чтобы вырваться.   
Засыпая, Баки чувствовал на себе взгляд.  
Стив Роджерс испытывал в этот момент чувства, ровно противоположные тем, что испытывал к Джеймсу Барнсу.  
Себя он ненавидел лютой ненавистью.   
\---_ _

__

__Невероятно сложно было сосредоточиться на чем-либо. Кому бы могло прийти в голову, что Баки – настолько отвлекающий элемент? Нет, ну врагов, он, конечно, хорошо отвлекал, но не союзников же! На данный момент он стоял напротив, с крайне серьезным видом следя глазами за перемещением флажков по разложенной на столе карте. Даже оперся руками на его поверхность и придвинулся ближе, сдвинув на лоб маску, чтобы лучше видеть.  
Речь командующего пробивалась в голову Стива, как сквозь туман, с трудом донося смысл. Баки же кивал в такт, изредка закусывая губу и хмуря брови, будто собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывал. После его самовольных прогулок в тыл врага, несмотря на то, что все они были успешными, было негласное правило – не прислушиваться к его мнению, что его жутко обижало.   
Изредка Барнс начинал приподниматься с пятки на носок или покачивать из стороны в сторону бедрами, обтянутыми тканью формы. Ему вообще было всегда сложно усидеть на месте, даже если дело касалось засады. Единственное, что радовало Стива в данной ситуации – жвачку Баки выплюнул на входе под укоризненным взглядом командующего. Он здесь и так был самым младшим, и ребенком в глазах присутствующих ему выглядеть не хотелось, поэтому он расстался с розоватым комком без особых пререканий. Если бы Баки сейчас еще для полного счастья опять вытворял с жвачкой свои фокусы языком, у Роджерса бы точно поехала крыша.   
С трудом оторвав взгляд от напарника, Стив тоже уставился на карту и даже протянул вперед руку к одному из установленных флажков, обозначающих контрольные точки, чтобы высказать свое все же сформировавшееся в такой ситуации мнение (долг превыше всего!), но резко вздрогнул и едва не отдернул ее с шипением, как кот, в которого плеснули водой. Поверх его ладони легла ладонь напарника, затянутая в черную перчатку. Баки слегка сжал пальцы, пытаясь привлечь внимание.   
«Что с тобой?» − спросил он одними губами, когда Стив неохотно поднял на него взгляд.  
Кажется, это странное рукопожатие затянулось: несколько вежливо-заинтересованных взглядов соратников было приковано к этой немой сцене. Капитану Америка удалось с трудом сохранить лицо, он немного нервно улыбнулся и кивнул, как будто отвечая «У меня все под контролем, нет причин для беспокойства».   
Причины для беспокойства были.   
Чуть ли не впервые в жизни Стив понятия не имел, что ему следует делать. В его жизни были всегда четко поставленные цели, пускай порой почти невыполнимые, сейчас же… Баки в одночасье разрушил его тщательно выстроенную дорогу вперед, заставив свернуть в какую-то канаву. И как из нее выбираться, Капитан Америка не имел ни малейшего представления.   
Рука, которую все еще сжимал напарник, будто горела огнем, прожигающим насквозь. Проклятье, они же столько вместе прошли, спина к спине. Память услужливо подсовывает вперемешку с мечущимися в голове обрывками из прошлой ночи воспоминания, кажущиеся раньше совершенно обыденными. Когда им доводится ехать на одном мотоцикле, Баки льнет к нему всем телом, громкими восклицаниями, стараясь переглушить рев мотора, выражая свой восторг. Когда напарник, попав в очередную переделку из-за неуемного желания быть полезным, чуть виновато улыбается, потому что приходится нести его обратно на руках, и только хватается посильнее, все время ерзая и к концу пути начиная жаловаться, что можно бы и понежнее. Когда… Боже, да теперь любой момент выглядит не просто как совместная работа! Но, черт возьми, если бы все, о чем он сейчас думал, было просто банальным и пошлым желанием – было бы все гораздо проще.   
− Расходимся.  
Голос кого-то из присутствующих был спасительным звонком. _ _

__− Если бы я не был уверен, что это невозможно, я бы решил, что ты заболел.  
Ободряющий хлопок по плечу сработал немного не так, как задумывался.  
− Лучше бы я заболел, − вырвалось у Стива.   
Слова достигли своей цели: Баки дернулся, словно от пощечины, отходя на шаг.  
− А, вот значит как, − понимающе протянул он. – Все ясно.  
− Правда? – Стив вздернул брови. Вот ему, например, ничего не ясно.   
− Я не собираюсь вешаться тебе на шею при каждом удобном случае и марать твой светлый образ достояния Америки! − довольно жестко проговорил Барнс, такие интонации слышать от него было весьма непривычно. – Не знаю, что ты себе про меня надумал. Я не такой.   
− Знаешь, «мой светлый образ достояния Америки» − это последнее, что меня сейчас волнует.   
Теперь, кажется, и Баки ничего не понимал. Просто смотрел, настороженно присматриваясь к напряженному лицу Стива.  
− Я думал, ты теперь хочешь от меня избавиться, потому что боишься, что я… − уже менее уверенно протянул Баки, начиная ковырять носком сапога влажную землю.   
− Нет.  
− То есть, мы все еще напарники? Команда? – уточнил он. − Вместе до конца?  
− Именно, − твердо ответил Роджерс, кивая. На этот вопрос он хотя бы четко знал ответ.  
− Тогда в чем дело? Чего ты от меня шарахаешься, как от чумного?! – кажется, Баки снова обрел уверенность в себе, раз решил так наседать. Даже снова шаг вперед сделал, расправляя плечи, чтобы казаться весомее. – Я сделал что-то не так?  
Вопрос заставил снова прилить кровь к щекам Стива. Все, пора взять себя в руки и серьезно поговорить. Он же мужчина, в конце концов! Они оба мужчины…  
− Ты ничего плохого не сделал.   
Начало было явно неплохое, потому что даже не вызвало никаких скептических и недоверчивых взглядов, поэтому Роджерс, уже более вдохновленный, решил продолжить:  
− Просто я… Не слишком хорошо просвещен в том, как в таких случаях требуется себя вести.  
Ну, во всяком случае, честно. На стенах военной части пока не висит плакатов на тему «Что делать, если вы влюбились в своего напарника».   
− Каких «таких»? – нахмурился Баки, закусывая губу.   
− Ну… Я… Ты… Все это… Ну вот… Ты понимаешь?  
Главный приз за косноязычие! Зато, видимо, лицо Стива достаточно хорошо отображало его мысли, потому что Барнс несколько секунд молчал, всматриваясь, в его глазах мелькнуло нечто, схожее с внезапным озарением. И не сказать, что это привело его в восторг.  
− То есть это ты хочешь вешаться мне на шею? – он сделал ударение на обращение.   
− Это не совсем верное определение… − пробормотал Роджерс, пытаясь представить, как отреагирует команда, если Капитан Америка с воплем кинется на своего напарника, погребая его под собой.  
− Это ты типа пытаешься так сказать, что втюрился в меня?  
Дурацкое слово, с головой выдающее, что произнесший его все же по сути ребенок. От чего становится вдвойне стыдно. Или втройне?  
− Знаешь, не отвечай, − как-то излишне быстро говорит Баки, даже руками взмахнул в знак протеста. – И… Я рад, что ты тоже решил оставить это в тайне! Это было круто, и все такое… Но…   
Глядя вслед быстро убегающему партнеру, Стив понимает, что совершенно ничего не понимает. И что следующая миссия будет невероятно сложной, и совсем не из-за коварной ГИДРЫ. _ _

__− Штурм – чистое самоубийство. Нас могут просто перестрелять со стены, пока мы будем пытаться пробиться внутрь. Не стоит недооценивать ГИДРУ, они гораздо опаснее кого-либо.  
Этого не требовалось произносить вслух, ситуация была весьма прозрачной. База ГИДРЫ, выросшая, по донесениям разведчиков, как гриб после дождя, обещала стать настоящей проблемой, гораздо более насущной, чем любой другой из многочисленных гарнизонов врага. И требовалось ее решить как можно скорее. Весь выстроенный до этого план пошел псу под хвост.   
Насмешливое фырканье только добавило напряжения, и так витающего грозовым облаком над небольшой группой людей, собравшейся в центре временного лагеря на подступах к тылу врага – пришлось спешно собирать командиров отрядов для обсуждения.  
− Не вижу проблемы, − протянул Баки. – Зачем биться лбом в закрытые ворота, пытаясь их проломить, если можно их открыть.  
Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились в его сторону. Кто-то даже пробормотал нечто весьма язвительное. Помощник Капитана Америки порой вел себя несоизмеримо нагло со своей значимостью. Ну что может смыслить подросток в войне? Еще и метафорами сыпет какими-то! Конечно, сейчас он выступает на порядок реже, чем раньше, но… Роджерс собирается его заткнуть вообще?   
− Ты предлагаешь, чтобы кто-то пробрался внутрь и впустил нас? – уловил мысль напарника Стив, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по краю щита. Что ж, эта мысль напрашивалась сама собой, странно, что ее озвучил первым Баки, а не кто-то другой. Но к Барнсу и его идеям все относились с недоверием, считая его глупым шебутным мальчишкой. Наверняка сейчас эта действительно трезвая и разумная мысль будет воспринята в штыки, потому что прозвучала из уст «маленького талисмана», как называли Барнса за глаза некоторые особо не восторженные им лица. Кажется, его воспринимали всерьез только единицы. Но никто не смел сказать ему это в лицо, поэтому Баки неизменно присутствовал на всех собраниях, если имел на то желание или необходимость.  
− Ага, − кивнул Барнс, отводя взгляд и начиная сосредоточенно разворачивать вытащенную из кармана жвачку. Надо бы ее у него отобрать, черт возьми!  
Они будто поменялись местами – теперь в «чумного» превратился Стив. На людях напарник вел себя как обычно: скакал вокруг гиперактивным кузнечиком, охотно вступал в беседы и всем своим видом показывал, что его ничего не беспокоит. Но стоило оказаться им наедине, Роджерс чувствовал вырастающую невидимую стену между ними и ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды. Будто Баки ожидал, что его прямо сейчас без предисловий и долгих разбирательств затащат под венец. Стив с раздражением выгнал из головы тут же возникшую картину, порожденную излишне живым воображением его творческой натуры: прикованный за ногу к алтарю Баки, который с крайне трагичным видом пытается воззвать к благоразумию священника, объясняя, что мужчинам запрещено жениться, а тот отвечает, что «достоянию Америки» все позволено. И никто даже не станет осуждать его. Вслух. В роли святого отца выступал почему-то Красный Череп в сутане, ободряюще улыбающийся Стиву, стоящему на месте жениха, и показывающий жест «ОК», мол, у него все схвачено и птичка в клетке, уже не вырвется. Гости рыдали от умиления, где-то на заднем плане громыхали торжественные салюты.  
Черт возьми, Баки настолько извел Роджерса своим отчуждением, что тому самому уже казались свои возникшие чувства чем-то насквозь абсурдным и глупым, что в его голове они принимали такие причудливые и вместе с тем отвратительные формы. Да не хочет он жениться на Баки! Особенно с участием Красного Черепа. Да и вообще это как-то… Нездорово. Стив и сам не знал, чего он хотел, но явно не этого.  
− Принято, − кивнул Роджерс, возвращаясь в реальность. Он успел принять решение, прежде последовали возражения. Обычно после Капитана Америка никто не решался что-либо оспаривать. Он обвел оценивающим взглядом присутствующих, прикидывая, кто сможет максимально эффективносправиться с поставленной задачей.  
− Я пойду внутрь, − будто прочитал его мысли Баки, подав голос. Говорил он таким тоном, словно делает всем великое одолжение. На самом деле, так и было: вряд ли кому-либо придет в голову добровольно проникать на базу ГИДРЫ. Никто трусом не считался, но желанием рисковать, еще сильнее обычного, тоже не горел.   
− Исключено, − вырвалось у Стива.  
− Да я миллион раз подобное делал! – Ну, может, и не миллион, но Баки был прав: ему удавалось проникать в одиночку в такие места, которые другим даже и не снились. Из-за чего иногда впоследствии имел массу проблем, особенно это касалось его вылазок по личной и тайной инициативе, но, тем не менее, он действительно понимал в этом толк. – Или ты думаешь, я не справлюсь? – прищурился он, наконец отрываясь от методичного разворачивания жвачки и поднимая взгляд на Роджерса.   
Обычно Капитан Америка рьяно отстаивал права своего напарника, давая ему шанс проявить себя, несмотря на то, что тот, по сути дела, не вписывался ни в компанию простых солдат, будучи младше всех, но при этом на «теплом месте», ни в компанию «одаренных», по причине отсутствия каких-либо суперспособностей, только если не считать таковыми эфемерное шило в известном месте и неуемное желание во всем поучаствовать. Определенно, такая неожиданная реакция Роджерса на рвение напарника вызывала, по меньшей мере, интерес у окружающих. Всем было понятно, что ловкий подросток, славящийся своим умением пролазить везде и всюду, и не раз это проделывавший, будет более эффективным в роли лазутчика, чем кто-либо другой из отряда. Тогда почему последовал отказ? Капитан Америка утратил всякую логику, или происходит что-то, о чем они не знают?   
Стив не находил верного ответа, если вообще таковой имелся. Черт возьми, это какой-то бред. Не говорить же, что теперь у него внутренности скручивает от одной мысли о том, что с Баки что-то случится? Нет, конечно, он и раньше за него очень беспокоился, только теперь это беспокойство приобрело несколько другой оттенок. Он пекся и за остальных товарищей, но… Черт возьми, это было даже нечестно по отношению к ним. Ведь если отправить кого-то другого, он будет подвержен не меньшему риску, а то и большему.  
На войне нет места любви. Любимые должны быть в безопасности, а не лезть в самое пекло. А это уже было нечестно по отношению к Баки. Будто из-за этого всего, тот стал хуже, перестал заслуживать доверия, вынуждал в себе сомневаться. А это было совершенно не так. Он все еще оставался опытным бойцом и верным напарником.  
− Под моим контролем.  
Эти слова ему дались с невероятным трудом. Но это было правильное решение. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.   
Баки с торжествующим видом закинул жвачку себе в рот, сжимая челюсти. _ _

__Баки на цыпочках переступил через колючую проволоку, идущую по узкому краю стены, и посмотрел вниз, на Стива. Было уже темно, так что о его выражении лица можно было только догадываться.  
− Все чисто,− проговорил он.Это были первые слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как отряд рассредоточился, оставив их наедине. Дорога проходила в гробовом молчании. Баки не пытался, как обычно, втянуть Стива в какой-нибудь ничего незначащий спор, не отпускал шуток, не делился планами о том, как в одиночку разделается со всеми врагами. Стив разговор тоже завести не пробовал, не мешая принять ему решение самостоятельно. Остановившись у намеченного заранее места, возле ограждения вражеской базы, Барнс только кивнул, показывая, что готов подниматься наверх. Привычным движением, оттолкнувшись от рук напарника, он легко зацепился за парапет, забираясь наверх. И только оказавшись на приличном расстоянии от Стива, решил заговорить.  
− Ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? − голос Роджерса немного дрогнул. Его беспокойство было подкреплено личной паранойей, кажется, перешедшей в крайнюю степень. У него уже были мысли насчет того, чтобы «случайно» оставить Баки во временном лагере, лишь бы не отпускать тогорыскать по базе Гидры. Или просто под шумок дать ему по голове и припрятать в ближайших кустах до лучших времен. Но в первом случае это грозило вселенской обидой и, скорее всего, еще большему риску для Барнса − тот бы пешком побежал вслед и, наверняка,вляпался бы в не меньшую неприятность. Во втором… Ну, за последствия ударов по голове от Капитана Америки никто не отвечал, а испытавшие это на себе не спешили делиться впечатлениями.   
Вопреки ожиданиям, Баки не огрызнулся как обычно, когда ставили под сомнение его профессионализм. А только вздохнул и тряхнул головой, откидывая мешающуюся челку с глаз. Стив чувствовал на себе его взгляд.   
− Помню, никакой самодеятельности, − наконец произнес он. Даже чуть насмешливо. В его голосе слышались привычные нотки. Барнс присел на корточки с таким спокойным видом, словно он пытался удобнее умоститься на любимом кресле, а не на явно не предназначенном для таких трюков борте стены, увитым колючей проволокой. Определенно, вряд ли кто из отряда сделал бы это с такой же непринужденностью. Неожиданно опасно покачнувшись на стене, он зацепился пальцами за ее край и наклонился вниз. − И, вообще-то, Капитан Америка должен вдохновлять соратников своим видом, а не ползать по углам. Хорошо хоть, весь отряд со мной не нянчится, − он криво ухмыльнулся, награждая Стива изучающим взглядом.  
− Мы же партнеры, забыл? − ответил Роджерс напарнику его же стандартной фразой.  
– Увидимся на той стороне, − фыркнул Баки. Против этого ему возразить было нечего.  
И, резко оттолкнувшись от края, Баки исчез за стеной, явно сделав кувырок в воздухе. Мягкий звук приземления возвестил о том, что миссия официально началась и можно двигаться вслед за ним. _ _

__− Видишь, твоей помощи не понадобилось, я бы и один сюда прекрасно добрался, − Баки кивком указал на небольшое здание, рассчитанное на одно помещение. Контрольная рубка. − Иди ко входу, встречай наших на «вечеринку», − он издал тихий смешок. Как только ворота будут открыты, там соберется вся база. Действительно, присутствие Капитана там более необходимо. А тут его напарник сам превосходно справится: ничего сложного − зайти внутрь и все отключить. Сложнее было добраться до пункта назначения незамеченными. Вся дорога проходила в молчании, но не напряженном, а вынужденном − вести отвлеченные беседы на территории врага явно не являлось лучшей идеей. Но сейчас, уже на месте, в глубокой тени от стены, можно было себе позволить. Стив был уверен, что Баки в одиночку с этой миссией справился бы на порядок быстрее, как и всегда, но он считал, что принял верное решение сопровождать его. А если бы патрулирующихбыло гораздо больше?  
− Все, да иди уже! − вырвал его из размышлений голос напарника. − А то, богом клянусь, если ты сейчас же не пойдешь, то я заору, чтобы сюда все сбежались. Так мне будет хотя бы понятно, зачем ты здесь.  
− Внутри может кто-нибудь находиться, − будто в оправдание ответил Роджерс. А про себя возмутился. Да как Баки с ним вообще разговаривает! Кто тут Капитан, черт возьми! Хотя, они же напарники, как он сам недавно заметил. Может, все-таки, было что-то в том, что все вокруг тишком посмеивались над их дуэтом, считая «партнерство» глупой придурью: кто-то должен отдавать приказы, а кто-то − следовать им, не споря.   
Барнс наградил Роджерса осуждающим взглядом, словно тот сморозил редкостную глупость. Хоть и в темноте этого не было видно, но прекрасно ощущалось.  
− Конечно, там есть дежурный. Но это ненадолго, − он повел плечами, за которыми висел автомат.   
Повисло молчание.  
− Кэп, мы напарники, − вдруг вздохнул Баки. − И давай каждый из нас будет делать то, что должен, и доверять друг другу? Не забивай голову этой ерундой, которую выдумал. Я же не зря спрашивал, все ли у нас по-прежнему. А ты… − он недоговорил, но было понятно, что он имеет в виду.   
Догадался-таки, в чем дело. А вот Роджерс, может быть, и не догадался, окажись он в такой ситуации, но исключительно ввиду неискушенности в таких вопросах!  
− Ты прав, − Стиву только и оставалось, что кивнуть.   
– На, не кисни тут без меня.  
Тихий смешок заставил Роджерса вынырнуть из собственных, не самых радужных мыслей, явно не имеющих никакого отношения к их миссии, что было абсолютно недопустимо. Он поднял взгляд.  
Баки протягивал руку вперед раскрытой ладонью, на которой лежал яркий даже в темноте прямоугольник жвачки в обертке. И где только взял? Не фокусник же он, в самом деле?   
Стив машинально взял предложенное лакомство, на секунду соприкоснувшись пальцами с ладонью Баки, и не сдержал улыбки, будто по чьей-то воле возникшей на его лице.   
− Я пошел.  
Барнс, махнув рукой на прощание, скрылся в тенях за углом.   
Жвачка оказалась на вкус очень приторной, но скрасила путь до ворот, заставляя думать только о том, прилично ли плеваться на землю, пускай и находящуюся на вражеской территории. _ _

__Пнув упавший из рук поверженного противника автомат, Стив придавил ему ногой грудную клетку, чтобы у того не возникло желания выкинуть очередную глупость. Но этого уже не требовалось - он потерял сознание.  
− Кажется, все. Это был последний. Ты, как всегда, на высоте, − Роджерса кто-то хлопнул по плечу, подойдя со спины.  
Он машинально кивнул,не оборачиваясь. И тут же кто-то озвучил вопрос, который он не решался задать сам себе.  
− А где твой маленький талисман? Неужто смылся раньше, чем началась раздача почестей? Не похоже на него: обычно его не отогнать.  
Капитан Америка обернулся и ничего не ответил. Действительно, Баки нигде не было. Когда ворота открылись и начался бой, было не до разглядывания окрестностей в поисках напарника. Все это время Стив убеждал себя в том, что тот присоединился к одному из флангов, ведь по-другому быть не могло. Он выполнил свое задание и должен был появиться. Прошло уже слишком много времени, не мог же он несколько часов сидеть в рубке дежурного, это было совершенно не в стиле Барнса – он всегда лез в самое пекло, порой даже совсем неоправданно. Значит, он просто был не в поле зрения Стива - база ГИДРы охватывает довольно большую территорию.  
− Да какие там почести? Его и видно нигде не было, − отозвался еще один голос, принадлежавший одному из младших лейтенантов, который вернулся с аптечкой: требовалось оказать помощь раненным, которых было немало. – Забился куда-нибудь… Он же совсем ребенок!  
Еще один недовольный.   
− Да ладно тебе, если б не он, фрицы бы нас перестреляли всех еще на подходе, − возразил ему один из солдат, методично перевязывающий себе рваную рану на ноге обрывком чьей-то формы, аптечку дожидаться он не стал. Кажется, это был один из приятелей Баки, по виду он едва третий десятой разменял. На прошлой неделе эти двое молодцев были застуканы за проносом в лагерь целой стопки «соответствующих журнальчиков», за что получили наряд вне очереди. Видимо, одно из этих изданий и было предложено Стиву в ту ночь – не пропадать же добру.   
Нахлынувшие воспоминания заставили Роджерса вздрогнуть. Во рту почувствовался приторный вкус давно почившей где-то на поле боя жвачки, тут же фантомно ставшей комком в горле.  
− Где он сейчас? Ты его видел где-нибудь? – стараясь сохранять спокойствие, обратился он к раненому. Ему огромных трудов стоило не схватить несчастного за плечи и не начать трясти как деревов надежде получить положительный ответ.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
Как и все остальные, получив такой же вопрос.  
− Эй, Роджерс, ты куда побежал? – крикнул кто-то вслед.   
Нет времени объяснять. Кажется, паранойя была оправдана._ _

__Дверь пришлось выбить – похоже, ее заперли изнутри. Отсюда никто не выходил. Или выходил, но другим путем. Хотелось в это верить.  
Рубка была разделена на два отсека: комната дежурного и через узкий коридорчик еще одно помещение поменьше, видимо, склад или что-то в этом роде. Неважно. Двери были заманчиво открыты.   
− Кэп, это ты?  
Стив облегченно выдохнул, приваливаясь к стене. Он не был особо религиозен, но был готов пойти поставить кому-нибудь свечку.   
− Эй, мне не нравится, что ты молчишь… − в голосе, донесшимся из-за стены, проскальзывало беспокойство, в конце срываясь на нервный смешок.  
Первый труп лежал на пороге с крайне удивленным выражением лица, видимо, был изумлен тем фактом, что в него прилетела неровная очередь, прошившая от плеча до груди. Возле его руки лежал выроненный маузер. Второй, похоже, дежурный, лежал чуть дальше, лицом вниз в луже крови, застигнутый выстрелом в затылок.   
Баки, сидящий во главе этого великолепия, кивнул в знак приветствия.  
− Наши победили? − усмехнулся он. Но, заметив выражение лица Стива, который, наплевав на приличия, отпихнул ногой лежащий на дороге труп, чтобы кинуться к нему, погасил улыбку, подняв какой-то затравленный взгляд на Капитана, опустившегося рядом на колени.  
− Ты!.. – только и вырвалось у Роджерса. Его взгляд был прикован к руке Баки, которую тот прижимал к своей груди. Ткань костюма потемнела от пропитавшей его крови, расползшейся неровным пятном почти до живота.  
− Я, − непривычно податливо согласился с ним Барнс. – Только не кричи на меня, − попросил он, отнимая руку от груди и позволяя осмотреть рану. Пуля вошла в правое плечо, стрелок из покойного врага был неважный. Не смертельно. – Еще в ляжку успел выстрелить, урод, − добавил Баки с непонятной смесью горечи и гордости, показывая второе бурое пятно, на бедре, почти незаметное на красной ткани. − И, прежде чем Стив успел что-то сказать, пустился в объяснения: − Первого я пристрелил и успел открыть вам ворота, − Барнс мотнул подбородком в сторону лежащего рядом трупа. – Но, кажется, у него был душевный друг, которому приспичило заглянуть к нам на огонек, вот он меня и… − он попытался передернуть плечами, но скривился от боли, и застыл изваянием. – Из-за него все веселье пропустил, − он снова выдавил из себя улыбку. Явно рисовался, пытаясь показать, что все в порядке. – Ну что ты на меня так смотришь?  
− Я не должен был тебя оставлять, − проигнорировал его вопрос Роджерс, сжимая кулаки. Он почувствовал навалившуюся усталость, будто он без отдыха трудился на рудниках, не разгибая спины, лет пять подряд. Наверное, это было чувство вины.   
− Оооо, ну не начинай… − застонал Баки. – Ведь все прошло по плану!   
− Замолчи, − резко оборвал его Стив наконец приходя в себя. И, не слушая разочарованного, обиженного бормотания, почти привычным движением подхватил его под спину и колени, вставая на ноги.  
− Да ладно тебе, это же… Царапины! Как будто в первый раз… − стушевано добавил Барнс, вцепляясь здоровой рукой в плечо напарнику, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.   
− Зато в последний, − отрезал Роджерс. Больше такого не произойдет. И плевать на любые возражения и обиды. Даже если они больше не будут напарниками. Если понадобится, Стив готов отправить его за линию фронта. Находиться вдали, но не подвергать опасности.  
− От тебя жвачкой пахнет, − вместо ожидаемой тирады вдруг сказал Барнс после недолгого молчания, прижимаясь щекой к груди напарника. И, прежде чем тот успел что-то ответить, потерял сознание. _ _

__− Надеюсь, ты не дежурил возле моей койки все это время, иначе я буду чувствовать себя неловко.  
− Не дежурил, − Стив старательно подавил вздох облегчения, ответив весьма спокойным тоном для человека, который не находил себе места последние сутки от беспокойства, и порадовался, что в полумраке комнаты лазарета не видно его лица. Но он даже не соврал. Хотя, будь его воля, сидел бы здесь с первой минуты, как принес напарника в лагерь. Но, к сожалению, такое непозволительно большое количество свободного времени − не его прерогатива. Разбросанные остатки отрядов ГИДРы сами собой не исчезли бы. Но уточнять это не следует, ведь Баки ясно дал понять, что ему это не нужно. Стив почувствовал непреодолимую усталость, не свойственную телу суперсолдата. Но нервы ему сывороткой не укрепляли. Хотя вот на такое чудо-средство спрос на самом деле был бы гораздо выше.   
− Давно я здесь? − Барнс, удовлетворившись таким ответом, откинул тонкое одеяло, пытаясь рассмотреть бинты, перетягивающие его тело, как мумию: фельдшер, которому вверили уход за напарником Капитана, постарался на славу. Затем задумчиво поскреб пальцем верхний слой и вздохнул. Глянул во тьму за окном, видимо, пытаясь самому прикинуть, сколько прошло времени. − Следующая ночь уже наступила, да?  
− Угадал.  
Повисло гнетущее напряженное молчание.   
Баки с тихим, болезненным шипением дотянулся до стакана, стоящего на прикроватной металлической тумбе, шумно отпил из него воды и поставил со стуком на место.   
− Знаешь, а все-таки мог бы и сидеть, − нарушил тишину он через несколько минут.  
− Я… − начал было Стив и запнулся. − Что?  
− Ну, я думаю, это было бы круто.  
У темноты все же есть и недостатки: Роджерс тоже не видит выражение лица Баки, чтобы сделать какие-нибудь выводы. Может, пока он того нес, пару раз головой об какое дерево ударил и не заметил? Вот Баки так резко мнение и поменял.  
− Но хорошо, что ты здесь не сидел, так бы кто-нибудь догадался, что между нами что-то есть, и тогда на тебя бы косо смотрели, − задумчиво добавил Барнс. Он засунул здоровую руку под подушку, словно пытаясь там что-то найти. Наконец, издав удовлетворенное хмыканье, он вынул ее обратно. Зашуршала бумажка, и по маленькому помещению поплыл знакомый приторно-сладкий запах. Ну, конечно, жвачка, куда уж без нее. Кто ему ее притащил в качестве сувенира? Надо бы спросить у фельдшера про посетителей, навещавших Баки.  
У Стива неожиданно вырывается:  
− А у нас что-то есть?  
− Не знаю, − пожал плечами Баки, сжимая зубы, чтобы раскусить розовый жесткий прямоугольник. Удается ему это не с первой попытки, поэтому он продолжает только через несколько секунд, которые кажутся Стиву вечностью: − Наверное. Как хочешь.  
− Мне казалось, что это ты решил, что не хочешь.  
Разговор напоминает Роджерсу идиотский диалог из бездарного женского романа. Не то, что бы он их читал, ну что вы, как можно такое подумать! Капитан Америка не настолько романтик, ни в коем случае.   
На самом деле, ему хочется сказать многое, что можно будет смело зачесать под эту же гребенку. Про то, что от беспокойства ему чуть не снесло крышу; что, возможно, если бы перед ним стоял еще раз выбор, он бы пожертвовал другими бойцами в пользу Баки; что… Да был еще миллион таких вещей, о которых Барнс не хотел и слышать. По крайней мере, в период с той судьбоносной ночи до сегодняшнего дня.  
− Знаешь, когда я там сидел… − протянул он и, уловив немой вопрос Стива, пояснил: − Ну, в веселой компании двух трупов, я много думал об этом. Точнее, сначала я думал о том, не прошило ли мне кишки… − как-то виновато проговорил Баки. Даже в темноте понятно, что он улыбается. Своей фирменной, на случай неловких ситуаций, вроде опрокинутого ящика с боеприпасами или разбитого дежурного фонаря, немного нервной, на одну сторону, но невероятно искренней улыбкой.   
Роджерс не перебивает, терпеливо слушая своеобразную исповедь, сопровождаемую задумчивыми паузами, звуком сглатывания, наверняка, очень сладкой от жвачки слюны и невнятными восклицаниями.  
− Я думал, что действительно могу сдохнуть. Вот просто взять и сдохнуть. Раньше я боялся, что если со мной что-то случится, то отцу будет хреново, потом сестре… А потом перестал бояться. Отец умер, Ребекку отослали… Потом я думал, что если меня убьют, то ничего страшного, мы же на войне. И я герой, я не умру просто так. А вот там я понял, что тебе было бы хреново. Мы же… Это… Ну, ты понял, про что я, − как-то неуместно хихикнул Барнс, потирая сквозь повязки раненное плечо. − И я подумал, что вот я откинусь, а ты теперь с этим один сидеть будешь. И так страшно было там сдохнуть, поэтому я сидел и ждал, когда ты за мной придешь.   
Стив не стал спрашивать, какого, собственно, черта, Баки говорил, что его ранения − это «просто царапина». Роджерс прекрасно знал, что напарник просто бахвалился, как обычно, стараясь разрядить обстановку.   
− Ты думаешь, что мне было бы хреново только потому, что у нас был секс?   
Черт возьми, это слово удается выговорить с первого раза, не запнувшись, воистину титаническим усилием. Наверное, он сейчас должен был чувствовать смущение, как на уроке полового воспитания в школе, если бы до туда дошел когда-то, конечно, а не сидел избитым старшеклассниками на заднем дворе. Но вместо этого он сейчас чувствовал какую-то горечь и отчаяние.   
− Черт возьми, Баки, это ни на что не повлияло! Ты самый близкий человек, который у меня есть, и плевать, было у нас что-то, или нет, я бы в любом случае… О, проклятье! − он даже не может до конца внятно сформулировать свою мысль. Его красноречие больше настроено на то, чтобы вдохновлять людей на подвиги, а не признаваться в своих чувствах. − Да я бы себя никогда не простил, если бы с тобой что-то случилось! Я с самого начала…  
Конечно, нужно сказать о том, что он тоже понял это совсем недавно, часами разгребая собственные мысли и купаясь в рефлексиях, но Роджерс не успевает.   
− Я знаю, Стив, − перебивает его Баки, резко отталкиваясь от кровати, и вцепляясь пальцами ему в плечо. − Я тоже с самого начала.  
Он не договаривает. Поцелуй выходит крепким и исступленным, будто в последний раз. И бесконечно долгим, будто давая время вложить в него обоим невысказанные слова и разрешить все недопонимания. Баки издает болезненное шипение при каждом неосторожном движении, ранения дают о себе знать, но, кажется, ничто не могло бы заставить его разжать руки и отпрянуть, или оттолкнуть. Разве что…  
− Кажется, я жвачку проглотил!   
Стив только коротко смеется. Баки неисправим.   
И это правильно. Как правильно и то, что, наконец, все встало на свои места._ _

__Fin_ _


End file.
